Parties with Benefits
by Lover.Of.All.Things.Beautiful
Summary: Just had an idea. don't know where it will lead. read, review and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey guys so I thought this up from some of my own experiences and added a Spashley twist to it. So hope you enjoy it. I like reviews. There will be other chapters to come when I think of some ideas. So yeah. Enjoy

I don't own South of Nowhere or any of the characters

Spencer's POV

I think that the worst feeling in the world is when you feel alone in your emotions and thoughts and it seems like no one in the world could ever feel the same. I know that's not the case but it stills sends you brain and heart to places that you never think you'll come back from.

Since moving from Ohio three months ago my emotions have been like a rollercoaster; but one you can't get off of. To begin with I wanted to go back to Ohio and never thinking that I would ever fit in to LA. A place so big, and full of all the people that scared me the most in the world. But then I met the wonder that is Ashley Davies. The one girl that makes all my struggles to fit in worthwhile because I know if I stay around I can stay near her. These where feelings I had never felt before towards anyone, let alone a girl. When I was around her I felt invincible.

I had trouble trying to be close to her without her realising that I liked her. She was openly gay but that didn't mean that she wanted to be with me. She was so cool and rough around the edges and she would never fall for a boring Ohio girl like me. Anyway, this is where living in LA came in handy. Parties. O the joy that they are. They were the one place I could get so close to Ash that you couldn't put a piece of paper between us, and it still seem perfectly normal.

Ash had picked me up in the morning for school. The car journey had been pretty much silent – Neither Ash or I were morning people. We pulled up in the school parking lot and made our way over to the quad. We said hi to Aiden and began our usual Friday morning chats.

"So are you guys going to that warehouse party tonight?"

"What? Party? You want to go then Spence?"

"Yeah go for it sounds good. Ash can I come to yours after school I have like noting to wear really. So could I borrow something off you?

"Hell yeah. We'll have you lookin' sexy"

I blushed slightly as she said this. I looked over towards Aiden and he was staring blankly in to space. I saw Ash look at him as well and we both said, in unison, "AIDEN!"

"What? Huh?"

"Aiden what was that about? It was like the lights are but nobody's home"

"O, sorry I was just thinking about you two getting dressed together in Ash's room"

At that moment we both gave him a punch on the arm. Just then the bell rang. Ashley gave me a 'surprise' hug which almost made me fall over because we were so close.

The day seemed to last forever. Ashley ran through my mind all day. I kept on getting weird looks from my classmates and teachers. But I didn't car I was just waiting for the final bell to ring so I could hit that party and spend my whole Friday night dancing with Ashley.

When the bell finally did ring I rushed out of my class and down to the parking lot to wait by Ash's Porsche. I was waiting for about 5 minutes and then I saw her appear within a mass crowd of other students. Even though there were so many people she 

seemed to stand out from the crowd whilst she made her way over to her car. We drove back to Ash's talking about everything and absolutely nothing. That's what I loved so much about her. I didn't have to try whilst I was around her. I was accepted for just being me and we would have the most random of conversations which, most of the time, left us in fits of giggles. Which, for Ashley, is a little bit of a hazard, since she is also driving a very expensive car.

We pulled up in to Ashley's driveway and made our way in to the house. Ashley's sister Kyla was already home. She had got a ride with Aiden, her boyfriend. Her and Ashley weren't very close so only said a brief hello before we went up to Ashley's room.

Ashley's POV

Me and Spence had just got back to mine. We were gonna head out to party later and Spence wanted to borrow some of my clothes to wear. I was looking forward to her borrowing my clothes. She always looks so hot in them and then even after they have been washed there is still that hint of Spencer on them that I loved so much. Stalkerish I know but still, I couldn't help it, she just seemed to have me in a trance whenever I was around her.

Anyway we were on our way upstairs to my room. I let Spencer lead the way and I couldn't help but run my eyes up and down her body as she walked. She was wearing these really hot short shorts that made her legs look absolutely gorgeous. I just wanted to grab her and make her mine, but I knew that she was straight and I would never have a chance, even in my wildest dreams. Actually perhaps I could have her in my dreams, every night as a matter of fact.

A couple of hours later we where just starting to get ready. It was about 7 pm which gave us enough time to make our selves beautiful before Aiden picked us and Kyla up at 9. Spence was rifling through my vast expanse of wardrobeness trying to find an outfit to wear. She was having no luck so I stepped in.

"Spence come on think sexy."

"I am Ash"

"Well maybe Ohio sexy but definitely not LA sexy"

She looked at me with her "I'm not impressed look on her face". It was kind of cute.

I stepped a little closer to her and further in to my wardrobe. I picked up a mini-skirt and a black halter neck top, which I knew would flatter her figure and show of a little more flesh than she normally does – always good.

I turned and handed them to her and she gave her look again so I said to her "Come on girl. Live a little. This outfit is gonna most definitely lead to a hook up tonight." Her expression didn't change a bit so I added on the end "Come on. For meeeee." And gave a little head tilt and a smile which I know she can't turn down.

"Ok but only for you"

I turned away to pick something out for myself. I settled for a majorly short skirt and a waist coat. But all the time I was picking my clothes out all I could see was her getting changed out of the corner of my eye.

I stepped out of my wardrobe and threw my clothes on the bed. Spence was changed now and was sitting by my desk. I whipped of the shirt I was wearing and I could see Spence looking at my body – I liked it.

After we were both changed. We did our hair and makeup. Just as we were finishing there was a loud honk from outside and a yell from downstairs.

"Ashley, Spencer! Aiden's here!" It was time to get this party started.

Spencer's POV

We reached the party and as I stepped out of the car I felt Ash's hand grab mine which made me feel all light and fuzzy inside.

The beat of the music in the warehouse was so loud and heavy that you could almost feel the ground moving below your feet. As we walked in the door I was hit by the smell of stale smoke and alcohol. That was the thing I really hated about these parties, but really as long as I could get up and close with Ashley Davies I didn't really care.

We went or separate ways, me and Ash heading for the dance floor and Aiden and Kyla going to find the cheer breeders and straps (as Ashley so nicely called them). We hit the dance floor and I felt the music take over my body and instantly I was right up close to Ashley our bodies so close, I could feel her breath on my neck. She got in to the music as well and pretty soon we were being raunchier with our dance moves than some of the couples were. But neither of us cared and carried on.

The night seemed to carry on for ever and we danced and drank and danced some more all through the night and in to the morning.

Ashley was beginning to take our dancing to another level, grinding her body against mine and I could feel myself getting even more turned on. Then to my disappointment the song changed to a slow song and everyone coupled up. I went to leave and get another drink when I felt a hand pull me back in to dance. I felt Ashley's hands grab my waist tight and pull me closer. I followed her lead and put my arms around her neck leaning in. We swayed to the music and it all felt so right being that close to her.

I leant back slightly to look at her beautiful face and brushed a piece of curly brown hair behind her ear. I had paused on her cheek and brushed it with my thumb slightly. Then what seemed out of the nowhere my dream came true. I felt the space between our faces shrink and then her lips against mine. I kissed her back and put my hand on the back of her head tangling my fingers in her hair and pulling her closer in to the kiss. After what seemed light forever we pulled back for air and I looked in to her eyes, seeing a smile spread across her face.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The second chapter so yeah hope you like please review. Enjoy

Ashley's POV

I don't know, the moment was perfect. I pulled Spence in to a slow dance my hands grapping her waist and her arms rapped around my neck. We just calmly swayed to the music not caring who was looking, just comfortable in our own bubble being so close. I had never felt like this for anyone before. This need and want that I only seemed to have when I'm anywhere near Spencer. She looked up and blue and brown met. I felt her thumb gently brush my cheek, sending shivers through me, as she tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. That's when I did it. I leaned in and our lips met. Hers so soft, caressing mine softly and slowly. This kiss had been long awaited on my part and I filled it with all the passion I had. We broke apart and we both smiled. It was perfect.

Perhaps not.

"Lesbos get he hell away, no one wants to see that in a public place. That's disgusting." Was yelled and then the jeering began.

I looked around wondering where it had come from. I turned and saw Madison standing there, looking smug as ever, surrounded by her 'clones'. I went to turn back to Spencer, only to be greeted by no one. I looked around the room. She was nowhere to be seen.

I stormed over to Madison. I was soo angry. My eyes filled with tears. She had wrecked, I bet, one of the only chances I may ever get with Spencer.

I slapped her as hard as I could, only to have the same sent right back at me. Then it began. I would guess about seven against me. I was alone compared to Madison, that was were my plan had lets me down. It felt like it was I was hit hundreds of times before Aiden – only in his jeans – pulled me away and carried me back to his car.

Aiden put me in the passenger seat and went around the car and sat in the driver's seat. I had begun to cry even more now. Tears streaming down my face. Aiden was watching me wondering what on earth he should have been doing. Then he finally got the idea and gave me a big bear hug (seriously that is all men are useful for, god hugs. It's true). He let me cry in to his shoulder for what seemed like hours. He finally let go and began with the inevitable questioning.

"So what on earth was going on back there then?"

"What? You mean you didn't see?"

"See what."

"It was the most perfect moment ever and I wish it had stayed like that." Another tear fell down my cheek and Aiden wiped it away with his thumb.

"Look sorry babe for being so annoying, but I still don't have a clue what you're on about." I couldn't help but let out a little laugh and Aiden just gave me little grin in return.

"You meathead. Spencer and I kissed whilst we were dancing. And then Madison went and wrecked it and Spencer ran off even before I had a chance to talk to her."

"O. Look, just talk to Spencer about it. You never know it may not have wrecked it. Perhaps Spencerella had to get home before 3am to stop herself turning in to a pumpkin."

"I appreciate what you are trying to do but I severely doubt that to be honest. Can you just take me home and then you come back and suck face with my sister."

He gave me a smile and raised his eyebrow (what a meathead). Aiden dropped me off at my house and gave me another of his amazing hugs – obviously not as good as Spencer's but still pretty damn good. I walked inside and collapsed on my bed. I grabbed my cell of my side table and called Spencer.

No answer.

I tried again.

No answer

And again.

No answer.

I gave up just hoping that her battery had died and not that I had made a right hash of things and mucked up perhaps the best thing to ever happen to me.

A/N: I know it's short but I promise keep waiting for up dates. I aim to please. Review


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 3 here it comes. Enjoy

Spencer's POV

Ok it's been a week since mine and Ashley's moment at that warehouse party. She had tried to call me but I just felt so awkward even thinking about talking to her about it.

I had been avoiding her at school because I knew that if I saw her in person I would have use all my self control to not run up to her and kiss her again. Even after just one kiss I miss her lips and her touch and her smell. Her lips so soft against mine and the smell of vanilla that filled the air around. Even thinking about it got me turned on.

I was lying on my bed cuddled up to my pillow. My phone rang again. I glanced over at the screen seeing that it was Ash calling again. It wasn't that I didn't want to speak to her, I did, but I knew that if I spoke to her I would really want to be with her and guessed that she felt the same. I don't think I could deal with being gay. I didn't want to deal with. I couldn't be gay.

My head was spinning with all these emotions and I just wanted to curl up and hide from it all. But no my peace was wrecked by a loud tap on the front door downstairs.

Ashley's POV

Ok it had been a week and it was driving me crazy. I rang she didn't pick up, I emailed she didn't reply, I texted and again no reply it was hopeless. I knew that she had feelings for me. I mean no one can kiss that well and with that much passion without meaning it. Even just thinking about it makes me crave her touch, her voice, even just a glimpse would be good enough just to know that she was still there.

For the past couple of days I had just been lazing around the house calling Spencer and just thinking about her constantly. Then I reached the point that made me do what I am doing at this very moment.

I decided if she didn't want to come to me, I would come to her.

I had raced out to my Porsche after choosing the hottest outfit to wear ad picking up my favourite beanie which she loved so much. I hit the rood with such speed I even scared my self. I pulled up out side her house taking a few deep breaths just hoping that she was home. Preferably alone.

I walked briskly to her front door and let her know that someone was here by tapping on it loudly. I heard someone coming down the stairs and turn the door handle. I was now just praying it was her.

My prayer was answered and as the door swung open I saw those beautiful blue eyes which I loved so much. But as soon as she saw me I felt the door shut again in my face. I bent down to her mail box and spoke through it.

"Spence I know you don't really wanna talk to me. But please just take this." I pushed my beanie through the mail box hearing footsteps walk over and pick it up. "Ok Spence I know that perhaps you're scared about being gay and dealing with it, but you can't deny that on that night at the party there was definitely something there between us. So that hat is just so you know that when you finally decide what you want to do then I will be here waiting because what I feel for you is something different. Something I have never felt before. Just consider it please."

I had said what I had come to say and I turned to walk back towards my car when I heard the front door click open. I turned my head and there was Spencer clutching my hat to her chest and smiling at me.

"Come inside and we can talk about this. I'm not promising anything. But you're right I do have to face up to my feelings sometime or the other."

"That's all I'm asking for. A chance to prove it"

I walked back up to the front door and followed Spence in to the house and up to her room. She was alone so we could have a really long conversation about what was going on.

We got in to her room and shut her door. I made my way over to her bed and sat down. Spence soon followed. Then the questions began.

"Spence. What's been going on? Why haven't you been talking to me? I've called you like a million times."

"Look...I...um...Oh I really don't know. I just couldn't deal with what Madison said at the party."

"What! Madison! Why would you care what the cheer breeders think?"

"It's not just Madison. I don't think I can deal with having that everyday from people I don't even know. And my family, what are they gonna think? A single tear ran down her cheek. I lent in to wipe it away from her cheek, but she pulled away.

"Look Ash I just can't, no matter how I feel. It's not who I am."

"Spencer. Please. Look if you didn't want me then why have you been hugging my beanie ever since you got it?"

"I never said I didn't want you. I just can't be with you."

"Spence just for once think about your self instead of everyone else. As long as you are happy that is the main thing, right?"

"I guess."

"Then do what you wanna do. If your family loves you like they say they do then they will be happy when you're happy. If you don't want me I'll leave and we can just be friends. But if you do want me then I'll be hear when you need me. Ok?"

I was expecting an answer but I saw a smile spread across her face and a tear fall down her cheek. Then her face got closer to mine and I felt her soft lips on mine again. I was stunned by her spontaneity but snapped out if it and kissed back when I felt her hand tangle in to my hair. My hands ran up and down her back. I slipped them, without realising, under her shirt and I felt her flinch and pull away.

Damn I've wrecked it

"Sorry Ash. You just caught me off guard there."

"Don't be sorry. I was moving to fast. I understand we need to take it slow. And a secret?"

"Just until I find the right time. You know?"

"Ok. I don't mind waiting, as long as I get to be with you."

"Good" she said whilst stepping closer "'Coz I want you to." And once again her lips were on mine we sat down on her bed, lips still together. This time I kept my hands around her neck and hair. I didn't want to wreck the moment.

Then after a few minutes we heard the front door click downstairs and we spilt apart.

Spencer's POV

Ashley was amazing.

She had come to my house and we had talked about the situation I was in and she had said the sweetest things I've ever heard. And now I was n heaven. Her lips on my mine, her hands all over my back and mine in her gorgeous brown hair. Then I felt her hand slip under my shirt and stupid me had to go and jump and pull away.

She looked at me and I could tell she thought it was her fault to I tried to ease her mind.

"Sorry Ash. You just caught me off guard there."

"Don't be sorry. I was moving to fast. I understand we need to take it slow. And a secret?"

"Just until I find the right time. You know?"

"Ok. I don't mind waiting, as long as I get to be with you."

She always said the right thing and then she didn't disappoint.

"Good" I said stepping closer "'Coz I want you to." And I kissed her again. Her hands staying in my hair and on my neck. It was great and then we heard the front door open and had to pull away.

We heard someone coming up the stairs. The door opened and for some reason I jumped up off of my bed away from Ash – not suspicious at all (yeah right) – who was so relaxed. It was mum and she had some washing in her arms

"Hello Ashley."

"Hey Mrs C."

"Spencer, why are you standing up and looking like you've seen a ghost? Are you ok dear?"

Ashley gave me one of her smiles and I calmed down. "Yeah mum I'm fine just opening the window."

"Ok dear, well I'll just put this away." And she stepped in to my closet

After opening the window a little I sat down on my bed and looked at Ashley. She looked so cute so I leant in and gave hr a peck on the lips. As I pulled away a shocked expression spread across her face.

My mum finished what she was doing and said a quick bye and left the room. I heard her get to the bottom of the stairs and looked at Ashley. She still looked shocked.

"Spence so much for keeping this a secret. You almost came out to your mum then and there without even meaning to."

"What! You didn't like it then?"

"When, Spencer Carlin, did I ever say I didn't like it in that sentence. Just be careful ok."

"Ok." And once again our lips met briefly.

We lay back on to my bed and watched TV. Me leaning on Ashley's chest with her arms around me, and Ashley leaning on the head board.

Everything was perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Chapter 4. Enjoy and review

Ashley's POV

Everything is just amazing at the moment. Even though we have to hide it, I am with the most beautiful, smart, sexy, beautiful girl in the world and everything is going just tremendous at the moment.

We are curled up in my room under a blanket watching a horror movie. Now I know what you think "why a horror movie", but if you saw Spencer's reactions to it then you would to.

She let out a little scream at most parts of the movie. Each time slowly edging slightly closer to me. I particularly scary part was coming. She didn't know it. Here it comes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! O my God!" she burrowed in to my chest more and I rapped my arms round her keeping her close. Knowing that that not only helped her, but me as well.

"Remind me Ash. WHY ARE WE WATCHING THIS?"

"Because your really hot when you're scared and I love holding you close. And also it's an awesome movie."

"Awwww. But, Ash, you do know you don't have to scare me to get me close." I loved it when she was like this

"O really I ..."

I was interrupted by her lips pressing in to mine. I had my hand on the back of her neck pulling her closer in to the kiss. I felt her tongue run across my lip asking for entry. I let her and our tongues explored each 

others mouths. We were both really getting in to it and she pushed me back on to the sofa her on top of me. Sadly we had to break for air. We pulled apart and I bit her lip a little as well.

"mmmmm Spence. What can I say? You know how to kiss babe."

"I could say the same about you...but I can't"

I hit her playfully on the arm

"What! Mummy told me never to tell lies" she said with a cute little grin appearing across her face.

"O she did, did she," she nodded "Well if that is the case then I will have to do something for your obvious lying about my kissing won't I."

And then I sprang pushing her back on to her back, straddling her. Holding her arms above her head with on hand and vigorously tickling her with the other. She let out little squeaks. I stopped and leant in and kissed her tenderly running my hands over her stomach. Hers going up my side and underneath my shirt. I could feel her war hands running circles over my skin. It was really relaxing.

We pulled apart and I rolled of her next to her. I entwined my fingers in hers and held her hand. She snuggled in to me and we cuddled up next to each other. I watched her chest rise and fall and until we both finally fell sleep, rapped together so close.

A/N: I know it's short but I wanted a little cute Spashley moment in my fan fic. Review


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry this is one hasn't come up as quickly but started school again so lots of work to do. So Chapter 5 coming up. Enjoy

Spencer's POV

Me and Ash both knew that at school our relationship had to be kept a secret, just like it did at home. But for some strange reason it was more difficult to hide it at school. The only reason it had to be kept a secret at school was because my dear older brothers all went to the same school.

I felt really bad for making Ash keep us a secret but I knew that she did know at least why we had to. My parents would freak and try to split us apart, I just knew it, and I couldn't live with out Ashley in my life.

6:45 on a Monday morning should not be legal. But I had to get up. Well I was supposed to get up 20 minutes ago and Mum had been yelling up the stairs at me telling me to get up or I'd be late.

I clambered out of bed and started looking in my closet for an outfit to wear that day. I chose to wear a grey tank top and a black mini skirt. Before I jumped in the shower I decided I'd ring Ash and make sure he was awake, since she was my ride to school.

"eurgh." Was my greeting when she picked up

"Good morning sleepy head."

"Spencerrrrrrrrrr. Why are you ringing me at 6:55?"

"Because, you, my dear, are my ride to school. And I don't wanna be late."

"O. So it has nothing to do with the fact that I'm your girlfriend and you love me then."

"O well a little bit of that to."

"Nice to hear. Well now you so rudely woke me up I guess I'll have to get ready for school. I'll be at yours in about half an hour. Ok."

"Ok cya."

I finished up on the phone and jumped in the shower. I was just finishing when I heard a honk out side my window. I ran down the stairs and yelled a hasty goodbye to my parents. As I reached the door my mother stepped out in front of me.

"Hey mum, do you want me to be late for school coz Ash's waiting out side?"

"No don't worry this won't take a sec. I was just wondering what's going on with you and Ashley?"

"What do you mean going on with me and Ashley? We've just been hanging out because we're friends mom."

"Look Spencer, Glen has told me that Ashley's gay and quite frankly I think that she may be influencing you. You have been spending a lot of time out of the house and no time with your **family**. To be perfectly honest I'm worried about you Spence"

"What are you trying to say mom that I shouldn't be friends with her coz she's gay? Is that it?"

"Yes Spencer I think you should get some new friends and to help with that you're going to school with Glen today."

"Mom you can't tell me what to do any more. I'm not a little kid."

I slipped past her and out the door and ran down to Ash and her car. Just as we pulled away Mom had reached the sidewalk. I wasn't looking forward to seeing her later.

Ashley's POV

As Spencer made her way towards my car I noticed her mum storm out of the front door. I saw a slight panic in Spencer's eyes as she got in to car so pulled away from the sidewalk as quickly as possible. I didn't have a clue what was going on so I would ask her later.

The drive to school was spent in silence. I had put on the radio and there was music blaring out the speakers.

We drove in to the school parking lot and I was just about to get out when I felt a hand on my arm pulling me back down.

"Spence?"

"Do you mind if we skip today and just head to the beach or something. I just want a day. Just you and me, together."

"Ok if you want. We'll head to the beach."

So we hit the road heading for the beach. I was happy just me and her. Alone.

A/N Yeah I know it's short but I'm still not sure where this is going. So will hopefully post next chapter quicker this time. Thanks for the reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ashley's POV

We had left the school parking lot and where now headed for the beach. The car ride was again silent apart from the sounds of the road and my car as we drove smoothly towards the coast.

I pulled up and I could hear the waves and the smell of the sea.

Spencer stepped out of the car and began to make her way across the sand to our spot (We had come here on our first date after we sorted everything out).

It had probably been half an hour since Spencer and I had reached our spot but it seemed like hours because we hadn't said a word to each other.

We were sat underneath the pier. Me, with my back up against the wood, Spencer sitting between my legs. I was softly playing with her hair and she was relaxing more leaning back in towards me.

The perfect thing about our relationship was that we didn't have to speak or show affection all the time. As long as the other was there with you it was fine. Just to be in each other's company was enough.

I was thinking about asking Spencer about this morning but then she finally spoke up.

"Ash?"

"Yeah Spence."

"I'm confused."

I chuckled lightly before answering. "O are you. Well maybe I can help with it. What are you confused about my dear?"

"Well you know this morning?"

"Yep I seem to remember your mother storming to the car with her 'I'm angry and I' going to kill someone' face on."

"Well yeah. Before I left the house she told me I wasn't allowed to hang out with you anymore because you're gay."

"O..."

"Yeah o. It's just if she feels that way about my friend being gay. How's she gonna react when I finally come out to her?"

"Well you never know she may self combust and you won't have to worry." I saw a smile spread across her face briefly.

"Maybe." She said whilst giggling slightly.

She leant back towards me again and me were silent again for awhile until I broke it.

"Well Spence. Why don't you just tell them?"

"What that I'm with you? And I'm gay?"

"Yeah."

"But what if I can't be with you anymore because of it? What if the split us up? Or sends me away?"

"Yeah I know but whenever you tell them there's always gonna be consequences. Maybe once they see how happy you are they may just be fine with it. But you'll never know until you tell them."

"I'll do it tonight when I get home." There was a pause until she asked "Will you be there with me?"

"Of course I will. Remember what I said, whenever you need me I'll be there. All you have to do is say the word and I'm there."

"But for now let's just have the rest of today, with just us. No parents, no cheer breeders, no complications, just us."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

She turned towards me and kissed me lightly on the lips. As she pulled away I wanted more so pulled her back in and down on top of me with our lips together all the way.

What! It may be the last kiss I get. Because who knows what'll happen this evening.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Sorry it has been so long guys. I've had some trouble with some friends so haven't felt like writing. But here goes.

Spencer's POV

We had left the beach about an hour ago hour ago and we're now heading towards my house.

The car was silent. My hand was shaking and I was so scared about what I was about to do. Ashley knew we way to well and could sense I was scared. I felt her warm hand on mine and I suddenly relaxed

She was soo worth what I was about to go through. I know that my parents are going to hate me for this, but she was worth the risk.

15 minutes later we pulled up outside my house and we just paused for a moment just taking in the situation. Then we finally spoke.

"Spence do you want me to come in with you?"

"Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah of course, you heard what I said right? I will be there whenever you need me."

I felt a small smile spread across my face and I took in a deep breath. I went to put my hand on the door handle and get out of the car, when I felt myself being pulled back down. I turned and then felt her soft lips pressed against mine. The kiss was perfect. I tangled my fingers in to her hair and hers were on my back. We pulled away each with a grin across our faces.

"What was that for?"

"Well it might have been the last time I ever got to kiss you. And also you are so unbelievably hot when you're anxious."

"O for a moment there I thought that you were actually being sweet, but there's the Ashley Davies I know."

"...And love?"

"And love. I love you so much Ash and that's what makes the thing I'm about to do so worth it."

"I love you to. Now let's go."

We shared another short kiss and then made our way out of the car.

We got through the front door, not a problem and now we were on our way in to the living room.

Both my parents were sitting next to each other on the sofa. They looked at me oddly. Obviously I looked exactly the way I felt. Completely shitting myself.

Here it goes.

"Mum, dad, I've got something I have to tell you."

"Okay" Mum said slowly

I now had Ashley's hand intertwined with mine. I took another deep breath and...

"Me and Ashley...we're together...And we're in love."

Everything was silent for a moment then I heard a slapping sound but didn't feel a thing on my face, no pain.

I turned to my left and saw that Mum had slapped Ashley.

There was a bright red hand mark on her cheek and a single tear falling from her eye.

Mum was shouting now

"You filthy dyke. This is all your fault. You've corrupted my daughter. Now leave my house. And never set foot here again!"

I could see Ashley breaking and I felt tears fall down my face

"NO!!" Ash had wiped the tears from her eyes and now she was seething. And she was standing up to her. The women that none of the guys had never said a bad word about. She was brave enough to stand up to her. And that made me love her even more.

"Look Paula. If falling in love with your daughter is what you're on about then yes it's my fault. You, think that me leaving would be the best thing for me to do now. But no I won't. Whether you like it or not I'm staying right by your daughter' side until **she **tells me I can't. So if you don't mind I think it's Spencer's decision."

"And what would that be Spencer?"

"Mum I love you. You're my mother and you have always been there for me when I needed you. But Ashley, she makes me happier than I have ever felt before for anyone, and I'm not giving that up just because you don't approve."

My dad, who hadn't said a thing yet finally spoke up. Well he didn't really speak he just walked over to me and Ashley and gave us both a huge hug

"I knew I raised a fighter."

"Well if that's the truth Spencer then go to hell both of you. I hope that you both get what you deserve. Now I think you'll find this is my house so get out, before I kick you out. You are no longer part of this family."

That's when I broke. Tears fell from my eyes like waterfalls and they wouldn't stop. This is what I was dreading would happen. I felt my favourite pair of arms rap around me, so warm and comforting. Then the most surprising thing happened.

"Paula. I think you'll find this is actually my house. And if anyone's leaving it's gonna be you so if you don't mind. Get out before I kick you out."

Dad, finally standing up to her after all these years and for us. Me and Ashley

Who'd have thought it?

A/N Well this is the second to last chapter so soon it will be the end. Will post sooner this time. Review


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So this is the last chapter to finish this off. I really hope you like it, and the rest of my story. Thanks so much for the reviews coz it's really nice to know that you like what I'm doing. So hope you enjoy this chapter. And keep reading my other stories.

Spencer's POV

Ok so it's been 4 months since I came out to my parents. After that night mum packed and left and I haven't seen her since. She's seen Dad, Glen and Clay a couple of times but I don't really think she wants to see me.

The four of us are getting on really well. Dad seems so much more relaxed and it's much less tense in the house.

Ashley and I are still going strong. We've been through so much together and after everything we now know what we want, which of course is each other.

Now it's Friday night and I'm up in my room getting ready for something Ashley has organised. She said that the last couple of months have been tough so we just need some time together with no one else in the way.

I've been through 7 outfits already and still looking. She told me to dress casually. So that wiped a club or restaurant of the list. That's were we normally went but I had a feeling tonight was going to be special.

8:00 and I hear a ring at the door so I rush downstairs to open it only to find that dad already has and there in front of my eyes was Ashley looking so gorgeous I stopped breathing for a second. It was simple and that's exactly why she looked so beautiful. Just jeans and a t shirt with her hair hanging loose around her neck.

I was knocked back in to reality by my dad.

"So Spence you have a good time. And Ash make sure you get her back at a reasonable hour" He said ginning slightly

"Sure will Mr C"

I walked out the door and she pulled me in to a kiss. It was brief but great knowing that it was just us tonight.

"Hey, Ash, do I really look that hot?" I said cockily

"Well durrr. But obviously not as hot as I am"

I flicked my leg up hitting her on the ass and giggled.

We reached to end of the driveway and climbed in to her car and I felt a cloth being pulled across my face.

"Ash what **are **you doing?"

"Blind folding you, how blonde can you get?"

"What is this some kind of kinky thing you like doing?"

"Noooooooooo! I just want tonight to be a surprise"

Most of the car ride was spent with me bugging Ashley about where we were going. But no, she wouldn't tell me she just kept on diverting my bugging by turning the music up louder and louder until my ear drums were fit to burst.

"Ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok. I give up and can you please turn the music down?"

"Good and yes I will. We're almost there anyway"

About five minutes later ( I think it was five minutes but I couldn't see the clock, obviously ) we pulled up and I heard Ashley climb out the car and then my door open.

I went to undo my blindfold and then felt another hand pull it back down

"No yet just trust me ok. It'll be worth it?"

"It better be."

"It will, I promise, now hold on and make sure you don't let go" I felt her hand intertwine with mine and it still had the same effect of the first few times we touched.

"No problem there"

After what I guess was another 5-10 minutes we finally stopped. During the walk the air around me seemed to change and now we had stopped it seemed like we were out side. The wind was blowing slowly causing a pleasant breeze and the air was still humid around us.

I felt Ashley bring her hands up to my head and finally untie the blindfold she kept her hands across my eyes and she lay sweet kisses across the bottom of my neck as she whispered in to my ear

"You ready Spence?"

She pulled her hands away and I was met with **the **most beautiful view I have ever seen. We were in a small cave on the beach. There was a blanket and candles laid out and a picnic basket with a small bottle of wine. It was so sweet and simple and absolutely perfect. The moonlight was enough to sea the see and the shapes on the horizon.

I turned towards Ashley and leapt at her. It's a good job she had quick reflexes otherwise I would have been in a lot of pain right now.

"So I take that it was worth it?"

"Ash it's perfect. Absolutely positively perfect."

"Good. You deserve it"

I leant in further closing the gap in between us. I kiss was heated and full of passion. I felt her tongue run across my bottom lip. I gladly accepted and I let her tongue explore my mouth. When we broke apart a massive smile spread across my face.

"So let's get this night started. Food?"

"Hell yes."

We sat down on the blanket and I positioned myself next to Ashley and snuggled in to her. We sat and ate and laughed and generally had a good time for the next hour.

It was getting late now and I was getting tired, Ashley noticed and out of nowhere she pulled out another, thicker blanket and some pillows.

"I asked your dad and he said it was cool so I thought we could maybe stay out and sleep here tonight."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

We laid out the blankets and lay down. I snuggled in close to her again. Our bodies entwined they fit perfectly together. As we lay there I felt so comfortable and safe knowing that noting could go wrong with Ashley by my side.

Now I think about it all the things we have been through it's a miracle we stayed together. That's how I knew that we were meant to be. I had found the perfect person to spend my life with. And that's just it, "person" No matter who I fell in love with whether it be a boy or girl as long as I was happy, what else mattered.

And happy I certainly was.

A/N: Well that's it guys. Hope you liked it. Keep checkin' out my other stories.

x x x x x


End file.
